


Just Hold Me

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tells JJ that their marriage is over, and she goes running to the only person who might be able to give her advice - Dave Rossi. But will what, and who, she finds there be enough to make her feel better about what's happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold Me

"We're over, Jen. I just can't make this work anymore."

She stared at Will like he had grown a third head, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "Run that by me again."

"I'm tired of fighting for a relationship that you aren't fighting for as well. I can't do it any longer. I'm sorry." Will closed his eyes, pain flickering across his face. "I wish I could fix everything, make everything right. I just can't. I'll take the couch tonight."

JJ shook her head, feeling shock, anger, and sorrow, churn in her stomach. "No, I, I need to get out of here. Stay the night, we'll figure something out in the morning." Blindly, she backed out of the living room and fumbled for her purse and phone. There was really nowhere for her to turn. Reid and Blake had gone to some conference about the profiling of language, Hotch was with Beth for the weekend, and Morgan and Penelope were having a couple's weekend in New York.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Rossi's. He's free for the weekend. I don't know what time I'll be back tomorrow. We can talk more about this then." She pivoted on her heel and rushed out to the garage, climbing in her van and then resting her head against the steering wheel. She knew that she couldn't scream, she knew that it might be heard in the house, and so she fished her keys out and started the van, backing up and starting the long trek to Rossi's place.

By the time she was pulling into the driveway, she was crying quietly, the tears just rolling down her face. JJ didn't bother to wipe them away, knowing that more would join them. Parking in the half-moon drive, she took a few deep breaths before sliding out of the car and trudging up to the door. Raising her hand, she formed a loose fist and knocked three times. From behind the door, she could hear feet padding and a feminine, familiar, voice call out. "Who is it?"

"Is Rossi free?" she asked, trying to put some oomph behind her voice.

The door opened and she gasped, looking at the figure of a ghost. "Come in, Jennifer." Dumbly, she nodded, letting Erin reach out and gently grab hold of her upper arm, leading her inside. Once the door had been closed, she took a deep breath. "That can wait. We need to hear your news first."

Again, she wordlessly nodded and let Erin lead her into the study. "Cara, who was at the…JJ!"

"Hi. Um, can I spend the night here?"

He beckoned them over to the sofa and JJ sat heavily, pulling Erin down with her. Instinctively, she curled into the older woman, nestling her head on her breasts as she listened to her heart. "Why do you want to spend the night, Jen?" he asked kindly, and she shrugged, loving the feel of Erin running her fingers through her hair. "What's wrong?"

"Will, Will said that he wanted to break up with me. He said that there's no point having a dying relationship." This time, she burst into sobs, letting Erin close her in a tight hug. The woman was so soft, so warm, and she relished that connection. "I don't know what I did wrong. I thought that I was a good wife, a good mother."

"You are a good mother, Jennifer," Erin said soothingly. "I seem to remember you fighting that woman, Madam X, with every ounce of courage in your body. If that's not protective, I don't know what is."

"And what about you?"

"I…fought my way back from Hell. And I have the scars to prove it." JJ wondered what she meant but didn't dare interrupt. "David has been most kind to let me recuperate here whilst we await news of a positive DNA identification. I understand that the samples were highly degraded, due to the nature of his death."

Sighing, Erin cuddled her closer, one hand running down her side. "That's right. We haven't heard anything back yet. I know that we celebrated your life, but we couldn't have any closure. I hope that it comes soon."

"So do I," Erin whispered, her hand accidentally brushing across JJ's breasts. They both stiffened, and Erin quickly drew her hand away. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong." JJ reached out and took hold of her hand, bringing it to rest on her stomach. "We were going to try for another baby soon. I wanted Henry to have a little brother or sister. So many dreams ended tonight. And yet, so many have begun." She turned slightly to look up into Erin's eyes. The stormy grey-green orbs bore into her and she smiled. "Could, could we…"

"Spit it out, Jen. What do you want?" Rossi startled her and she snapped upright, taking a deep breath. "I have an inkling, and I'm not sure if that will make you feel better or worse. We can accommodate you, we can give you pleasure for a night, but are you sure that's what you really want?"

It didn't come as any surprise that Rossi could read her hidden thoughts, the things that she had kept locked deep inside. She had always thought that Erin was a beautiful woman, especially when love had softened her features in her last year with them. And she was hurting so badly. Anything that could push that from her mind, even if only for a few hours, was welcome. "Yes." Surprising herself, she leaned in and kissed Erin hungrily, feeling her sigh deeply before she started kissing her back, her hands becoming tangled in her long hair.

Finally, Erin tore her lips free and sighed as she rested her forehead against JJ's, her hand tugging almost roughly on her hair. "You have very soft lips, my dear, but if we're to have a threesome, we'll need to move this upstairs and onto our bed. We'll have a little more room there. Okay?" Gently she chucked JJ's chin before pushing her up off the couch. JJ bit her lip a little as she waited for Erin or Dave to join her.

"Erin?" she finally, softly, said and the woman looked up at her, her lips tipped up in a tiny smirk. As if she knew what JJ wanted, she held out her hand, letting JJ pull her to her feet. And then she let the gravity of the movement propel her body into JJ's, their breasts mashing together as Erin captured her lips in a ferocious kiss, her hands slipping down JJ's back to cup her ass and bring their hips in close contact.

"Is that what you're looking for, Jennifer?" she purred out, before nipping at her lower lip.

"Yes," she breathed out, and Erin smiled wickedly at her before reaching down for her hand and leading her over to the stairs. JJ tripped after her, excitement thrumming through her veins as she found herself climbing the stairs. And then, she felt Dave goose her ass, and she burst out laughing at him. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him wink at her and she shook her head at him before turning her focus back on Erin. Her body was so lithe, the long skirt that she was wearing clinging to her hips and ass, and JJ found herself mesmerized by the way her hips swayed as she walked.

Somehow, they made it into the master bedroom, and then JJ found herself roughly pushed onto the bed, Erin coming down to straddle her before kissing her deeply. JJ pushed up against her as she felt fingers fumble with the buttons on her blouse. Soon, her torso was bare, and she found Erin turning them over, so that she was looking down on the older woman. The flush of desire that lit her cheeks made JJ want her all the more and then she felt the heavy presence of Rossi behind her, his hands cupping her breasts, tweaking her nipples lightly.

"Mmm, yes," she groaned, arching her back so that she was offering her breasts to Erin, her ass to Rossi. The man made quick work of the button and zipper on her pants, yanking them down her legs along with her panties. "What are you waiting for?"

"Just taking my time looking, Jen. You are incredibly beautiful. Though I think that Erin might like first go at you," he said as he gently pressed her down atop his lover. JJ took the hint and captured Erin's lips in a long kiss as she tugged the soft jersey shirt from her skirt. The skin she uncovered was so incredibly soft, and JJ sighed against Erin's lips as she reached between her breasts to undo the front clasp on her bra.

"Oh, Jen," Erin groaned out as she ran her knuckles against the rapidly stiffening nipples that capped the older woman's breasts. "Please." The pleading whine she heard caused her to giggle before sliding down a little and capturing one of those nipples between her lips, not giving Erin any time to prepare. Vaguely, she felt Rossi tug off the blouse and bra, but all JJ seemed able to think about was how sweet Erin's breasts tasted, as if she had painted them with candy in preparation for this moment.

"Is your cunny this sweet?" she mumbled as she began to drag her lips down Erin's torso, making certain to focus on tracing her C-section scar as she began to inch the elastic band on the woman's skirt down her legs. "At least I won't have to worry about your panties getting in the way," she said as Erin's mound became visible to her.

"I don't go out, so I don't have to worry about exposing myself. But please, give me release, Jenny."

"Ooh, I like hearing that drop from your lips," she whispered as she roughly spread Erin's legs and dove in, licking and sucking on her clitoris unmercifully. The way that she was positioned gave Rossi easy access to her, and she smiled against Erin's labia as she felt the older man finger her, making her ready for him.

And then he was thrusting into her, each movement pushing her face into Erin's cunny. The motions brought Erin even more pleasure, and JJ could feel the orgasm building around head, as Erin's thighs began to tighten and a high, keening, wail erupted from her lips. Reaching down between her own legs, JJ began to finger her clit so that she would come at the same time as Erin.

Their orgasms came moments apart, and she winced a little as she dug her fingers into Erin's hips, needing something to anchor herself to in the moment. As she fought to catch her breath, she collapsed against Erin's legs, her head coming to rest on the older woman's thigh. "You were amazing, Jenny," Erin murmured as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Did this make you feel better?"

"Yeah, it did," she said before sliding up Erin's body and nestling in close to her. Dave spooned up against her back, and she sighed as she was cocooned in warmth.

"How else can we make you feel better tonight?" Dave asked, his hand running up and down her side.

"Would you just hold me? I think that would be the perfect ending to tonight." Erin leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly before resting their foreheads together. "Or you could kiss me like that until I fall asleep. That would be nice, too."

Rossi laughed as he gently squeezed her ass. "Now, now, there's no moving in on my fiancée. She's mine, Jen."

"But I'm in her arms right now," she tartly replied before kissing Erin once more. The woman laughed a little under her breath as she pressed her lips to JJ's cheek.

"You shouldn't needle him, Jenny. He tends to see that as a challenge. And when you challenge him, well, interesting things happen."

There was a story behind those words, and JJ wondered if she could worm them out of Erin. "Do tell," she murmured as she let her fingers dance up and down Erin's back. The light movements caused her muscles to jump, and she smiled at her as she leaned in close. "Please?"

Erin's lips curved up in a secretive smirk as she nodded. "Well, let's just say that I now know just how long it would take to get from our backyard to our bedroom. And I know that my David has the largest sweet tooth. Though I didn't mind losing out on that one when it resulted in the most delicious orgasm." Erin's eyes took on a dreamy look, and JJ could only imagine the delightful memory she was replaying in her mind. "I suppose that we could always reenact that, to see if your sweet tooth is bigger than his. Would you like that?"

Erin's voice had dropped down to a husky whisper that JJ could feel all the way down to her toes, and she nodded slowly as she shivered a little. "Maybe, maybe you can be breakfast, then," she stammered out, feeling the blush staining her cheeks.

"That would be a most scrumptious way to wake up, Jennifer," Erin purred as she maneuvered one of her legs between JJ's. "I would love to be your breakfast." She gave JJ another kiss before letting her breath fan out across JJ's face as her body relaxed into sleep.

"In the morning, we'll start with honey and whipped chocolate. Where it goes from there is all up to Erin. Sleep tight while we just hold you tonight."

He dropped a kiss on her shoulder blade, and she smiled before letting her eyes flutter closed. While she hadn't been expecting quite this welcome, it was nice to know that she would be held close the entire night, ensconced by two people who cared about her well being.


End file.
